spellingfandomcom-20200213-history
Spelling Wikia:Words/Example Page
Tetralemma ('tetrə'lemə) is one of the most recognisable made-up words in the language. :tetralemma /'tetrə'lemə/ n. 1. a situation in which a choice must be made between four equally undesirable alternatives. 2. any very difficult problem involving four alternatives. from Gk: double proposition –'tetrallemmatic', adj. Common Errors This shows the list of common errors made with tetralemma. The list is ranked from the most common to not so common, 1''' being the most common. #With the confusion of tetra- and tetri-, the most common error found with the word ''''tetralemma' is 'tetrilemma'. #As the pronunciation is tetrə'lemə', many people mistaken the 'a' at the end of ''tetralemma'' for 'er', and thus spell ''tetralemma'' as ''tetralemmer'. #Though this is rare, some believe that the spelling of ''''tetralemma' has no double letters, and spell 'tetralemma' with one 'm', 'tetralema'. Possible Avoidance This list will offer you possible ways of avoiding the common errors. 1. Tetrilemma With the confusion of tetra- and tetri-, the most common error found with the word ''tetralemma'' is ''tetrilemma'.'' The definition of the word ''''tetralemma' is'' 'a situation in which a choice must be made between four eually undesirable alternatives', or 'any very difficult problem involving four alternatives'. As both main definitions describe ''tetralemma'' involving '''four' alternatives, the word must have a prefix or suffix meaning 'four'. The Greek word for 'four' is téttares, the equivalent to the English prefix tetra-. Therefore, the word 'tetralemma' must include the prefix 'tetra-' in its spelling. 2. Tetralemmer As the pronunciation is ''tetrə'lemeə', many people mistaken the 'a' at the end of ''tetralemma'' for 'er', and thus spell ''tetralemma'' as ''tetralemmer'.'' The second most common error made with ''''tetralemma' is that people forget the word ends with a vowel, producing the new spelling of 'tetralemmer'. The word 'tetralemma' has ten letters – T—E—T—R—A—L—E—M—M—A. The word can be split into halves – T—E—T—R—A and L—E—M—M—A. Both halves end in the letter 'a', so if you get the end of the first syllable correct, just remember that it ends in the same letter for the last syllable. Many people remember that 'tetralemma' is simply a 'dilemma' (or 'trilemma') with four alternatives rather than two or three. Therefore, the prefix of the word will change but the end spelling of 'tetralemma' will end in an 'a'. 3. Tetralema Though this is rare, some believe that the spelling of ''tetralemma'' has no double letters and spell ''tetralemma'' with one 'm', ''tetralema'.'' In words such as 'accommodate' and 'berry', you are able to hear the double letter pronunciation – ə'komədayt and 'beree, respectively. It is the same with ''''tetralemma' – 'tetrə'lemə. As long as you do not pronounce the word 'tetralemma' as 'tetrə'leemə, then you should be fine. Others remember that 'tetralemma' is simply a 'dilemma' (or 'trilemma') with four alternatives rather than two or three. Therefore, the prefix of the word will change but the end spelling of 'tetralemma' will include a double 'm'. Credits The list of credits include – :Macquarie Dictionary 2010, 4th edn, John Wiley & Sons, Milton :Made Up Words 2009, JasperFForde, ' :Snowy''', for the creation of this page